


Knit Two Together

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: Felix hopes his hobby will bring him closer to Changbin.





	Knit Two Together

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the softest thing I've ever written, and I don't write hard things!

_Tnk-shhk, tnk-shhk, tnk-shhk._

The metallic clink-scrape of knitting needles was the only sound in the small room. Felix stuck his tongue between his teeth as his small, nimble fingers worked the yarn into intertwined loops. He was grateful that his grandmother had taught him to knit so many years ago, but he wished that he had practiced more. He tucked his leg up underneath his body and rested the ball of yarn in his lap, starting a new row.

As he neared the end of his project, Felix noticed that the decreases were written in an interesting way. _Knit 2 together._ While that simply meant to knit two stitches into one, he wondered if maybe it could also mean that his knitting could bring two people closer together.

Finally finished, he wove in the loose ends. Stretching his arms above his head, he arched his back. He had spent so long hunched over, working on this project. He cracked the knuckles in his fingers, working the soreness from the joints. He hoped that this would all be worth it. Felix put the newly finished fabric in a small bag and hopped off the bed. It was now or never.

 

~~~

 

Standing in front of Changbin, this didn’t seem like such a great idea. The color was all wrong, but Felix didn’t have any black yarn. He started to panic. He wasn’t a good enough knitter to be making things for other people, what was he thinking? This was, in fact, a terrible idea.

But it was too late. Changbin had the bag, and he was opening it. He pulled the gift out, and looked from it to Felix, then back again. When he lifted his eyes again, they held a question.

“Lix, did you make this?”

Felix sighed. “I know it’s no good. It’s so ugly, the color is wrong, and it’s lumpy, and—“

Changbin laughed. “It looks fine to me. Thank you, Lix.”

Felix drew circles on the carpet with his toes. “You’re welcome, Bin-hyung.”

 

~~~

 

Hyunjin got back to the dorm late that night. As usual, Changbin was on the computer, playing a game. Hyunjin had to do a double-take, though, at what he had on his head.

“Hyung, what is _that?_ ” He gestured to the slightly lopsided, bulky, lime green beanie perched on Changbin’s head. He had never seen anything like it before, and frankly, he hoped he never would again.

Changbin grinned. “It’s my new favorite hat.” He reached up to touch it. “I’m never taking it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, leave me a comment and a kudos if you liked this.
> 
> And gimme a shoutout, cuz it's ya girl's b-day! Thass right, I'm *mumblemumble* years old!


End file.
